Matter of Time
by Rebekah96
Summary: It all started when a new girl appeared in their school. She comes from America, a long way from Japan but she becomes the most special person for two boys: Yugi and Yami (Yugi's dark self). Takes place within season 0 which is based off the Yu-gi-oh! manga. (Yami x Oc x Yugi) (Also Seto Kaiba x Oc).
1. The Puzzle of the Gods

**A/n: Before we begin please don't get confuse with the Oc that will appear in this story. This Oc is based off of me, the author and my real name is Rebekah. As all Yu-gi-oh fans know their is a character within the anime named Rebecca as well, she's going to be replace by my Oc, however my Oc is way different than the Rebecca that appears in the anime. I'm sorry if some of you are fans but for the sake of this story and later on, she no longer exists.**

 **Yami and Yugi: Both of us will be helping Author-chan with this story.**

 **A/n: Now that's out of the way this will be a disclaimer for the rest of the story so I don't have to write it each chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! all rights belong with Kazuki Takahashi, I only own my Oc and parts of the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **: The Puzzle of the Gods**

 **Author's POV**

A girl with red hair walked toward her new school, Domino High. The girl was 5'5 feet tall and as her green eyes scanned the area she smiled to herself as Domino City, Japan was a complete culture change and the scenery was very beautiful. From what she learned is that most of the all the schools within Japan had specific uniforms and she was wearing the one from Domino High. The girls uniform was a white shirt with a pink blazer around it. Near the collar of the white shirt was a blue bow and the skirt was also blue. The only thing the girl didn't like about the uniform was the skirt, it was too short.

Her name was Rebekah Schmitz and she came from America to Japan because of her father's job. Rebekah finally knocked on the door of her classroom 1-B, the teacher that was in a middle of the lesson walked over to the door and slid it open to reveal her smiling face. The teacher then wasn't so mad when he saw the girl, "Oh you must be the new student that I was told about. Please come in." The girl walked in and all the students talking among themselves saying things about her being the new student from America. The teacher quiet his students and smiled, "Class a new student is joining us today please make her feel welcome. Now please introduce yourself."

"Hello everyone my name is Rebekah Schmitz and my favorite thing to do is play games." The teacher smiled and told her thank-you and then made her sit next to a boy with tricolor hair. After awhile class ended and the boy turned toward and blushed slightly. Rebekah turned toward him to and smiled, "Hi there my name is Rebekah." The boy smiled back and introduce himself, "My name is Yugi Mutou and you said that you like to play games. To tell you the truth I love games as well and I was wondering if you would play with me."

Of course she agreed and besides she didn't want to leave Yugi all alone during their lunch break. After awhile they finished and some guys from their class asked Yugi to join them in a game of Basketball, they even asked Rebekah. Yugi looked at them and smiled slightly, "No thanks and besides the team I'm on will just lose anyway."

The boys nodded, "Yeah your right and what about you Rebekah." "Well I'm fine as well besides I don't want to leave Yugi all alone." Yugi just smiled she was one person who actually wanted to stay and play games with him. The boys just left and Rebekah just smiled at him, "So Yugi do you have anything else." Yugi looked at her and then reached into his book bag and brought out a box with Egyptian hieroglyphs on it. Rebekah looked at it and awed at it. "Wow that box looks really beautiful where did you get it Yugi."

Yugi looked at her and smiled, "Well you see my family runs a game store and one day I found it in the back on a shelf covered with dust so I took it." Before Yugi opened the box someone grabbed it from his hands, when the boy saw it was gone he looked up to see the person who taken it. His name was Honda Hiroto whose hair almost resembled a mullet, he was also with his friend Jonouchi Katsuya. Honda smirked at his friend, "What are you talking about Yugi this thing is just a piece of junk" he then threw it to Jonouchi, "He's right and just watching you makes me sick. If you want it back then give me all you got."

Yugi stood up and shook his head, "No I hate fighting please give that back." Rebekah also stood up, she couldn't stand bullies, "Yugi is right give him back that box. You have no right taking what's yours." Jonouchi just glared at her, "Watch it new girl I'm trying to teach Yugi how to be a man but since he isn't going to fight for it might as well see what's inside."

Yugi just about panic when the boy opened the box and took a quick peak _it's a bunch of pieces almost reminds me of a puzzle_ he then threw the box toward Honda and just said that it was lame. As Honda was about to catch the box is when another hand caught it and a girl's voice was heard, "If you think it's lame then give back to Yugi" the boys saw that it was Anzu Mazaki and just left the scene.

Yugi smiled at her, "Thank-you so much Anzu" "Oh it was no problem Yugi" then the girl saw Rebekah, "Who's this?" "Anzu meet Rebekah she's a new student that arrived today and she also tried to help me when Honda and Jonouchi took my special box" Yugi told his childhood friend. Anzu smiled at the red head "Thank-you for trying to help Yugi sometimes he can be a bit of a handful" "It was no problem at all I consider Yugi my friend and that box is Yugi's so they took it without asking for his permission to see it."

The brunette just smiled, glad that someone other than her was willing to look out for Yugi plus Yugi has found someone who is a lot like, someone who just loves to play games. The three of them talked for awhile and soon parted ways when bell rang, however Rebekah decided to accompany Yugi and walk home with him after school. Like Yugi told her, his family runs a game store and she was curious what it was like and asked the boy before he left the classroom if she could this game store. Of course Yugi was more than willing to show her and the two talked about what games they like and what games they didn't like, in fact Yugi was started to really like Rebekah.

"Actually Rebekah my family just doesn't own that game store in fact I actually live there with my grandfather" Yugi told her. Rebekah just looked at him and smiled, "Really that's so cool Yugi I'm honestly a little jealous but I can wait to see what this store has..." however someone came up to them and stared at the two. "Are you Yugi and Rebekah?" The two nodded, "Well I'm Ushio and I'm the hall monitor of our dear school. Are you two by chance having bully problems." Yugi was the first one to speak, "No! Me nor Rebekah are having bullies now if you'll excuse us we're going home" Yugi then just grabbed Rebekah's hand and started to walk away not knowing what was going happen tomorrow.

 **-The next day-**

As the next school day began Rebekah was just so happy, the girl found out yesterday that one of her new friends practically lives in his own game store and not only she saw what the said store looked liked, honestly she didn't live that far from Yugi. The red head wanted to tell Yugi right away that she lived close to him however before she could say anything again Ushio walked in their classroom and told her and Yugi to come to the back of the school. To both of their surprise was Jonouchi and Honda beat up against the wall, Ushio just smirked, "These two will no longer be a problem for you two and now you have to pay for my fees 5,000 yen."

Yugi on the other hand just shook his head, "No I never asked for this and I'm not going to pay your fees. These two were just trying to teach me how to be a man and I will no longer stand you hurting my friends." Rebekah smiled at that and joined him too, "Yugi is right if anything your the real bully Ushio blindly by your role as hall monitor." Ushio curses under his breath and grabbed Yugi by his collar and started to punch the poor boy, after the deed was done before Rebekah could go and actually check to see if he was okay the girl was grabbed by Ushio, "I expect you to bring the money tomorrow Yugi and if you don't I can't say for sure what will happen to this girl." Ushio then walked away carrying Rebekah over his shoulders and Yugi just staring in shock at the scene that just happened to him.

 **-Later that night-**

Yugi just took his box out and started to put the pieces together, the boy didn't even know why he was trying to solve it today but for some reasons all the pieces just started connecting together until only one piece remain. The boy became so excited only to find out that it was gone until his grandpa told him not to give and that hope always finds a way and gave his grandson the last piece. As his grandpa the old man just smiled to himself as someone who was soaking wet told him that he was a friend of Yugi's and to give him that piece.

Finally Yugi place the last piece within his treasure only to find himself blacken out and the newcomer only just smirked. This mysterious person picked up the phone and called Ushio to come back toward the school and demanded that he bring Rebekah with him too. Ushio was at the school grounds holding Rebekah within his arms only to see 'Yugi' appear before them. "I got your call Yugi so I'm assuming you have my money" "I do in fact I doubled then amount to 10,000 yen but before I give this money there's just one thing I like to ask you, let Rebekah go." Ushio just smirked and shook his head no, he didn't trust Yugi so in stead hold the girl tighter causing her to feel some pain within her body.

'Yugi' knew he was going to say that and just smirked, "Fine then if you don't let her go how happen you and play a game: a shadow game." Ushio let's go of the girl he was holding and accepted the boys challenge only to find that this was no ordinary game. Just like he expecting him too 'Yugi' stood up and the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead, "Your blinded by your own greed and don't care for others thus resulting into your penalty game." After that was over 'Yugi' just watch as Ushio went off to the entrance of the school and started to mess with the leaves because the boy believed it was money.

Rebekah just stood in shock at the game she witness and the boy who stood before her, the girl could tell that this was not Yugi at all but someone who holds more confidence and much deeper voice. She became slightly frighten when the boy approached her but he just smiled, "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you." The boy then stood in front of her and was actually taller than her and Yugi combine, "Who are you?" "Just call me Yami" "Alright Yami and my name's Rebekah" "It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl such as yourself." The girl just blushed slightly and Yami smiled more, "Did he hurt you in anyway?" She just shook her head no and Yami was relieved to hear that nothing happened at all, Yami then decided to walk Rebekah back to her home.

Before the girl went in Yami asked her to promise that she never tell Yugi about him yet, he wants the boy to figure out that their is someone else within his mind, body, and soul. Rebekah nodded, promising to him that she would never say anything. Yami loves how she was super kind and gentle, reminds him of a gentle soul, a gentle soul that he has to protect from ever getting hurt. "Well Rebekah this is where I'll leave and no I don't when you'll see me but I do know that we'll see each other it just may be awhile" and right before he left Yami gave a kiss on her forehead, a kiss on her hand, and then a light kiss on her lips promising to always be by her side. The girl just stood at her doorway with a super deep red blushing face not even knowing what the future truly had in store.

 **-The next day-**

Just as she promised Rebekah didn't tell Yugi about Yami, but she held a slight red face anytime she would look at Yugi only because she knows that someone just as handsome and cute as Yugi is watching. She also noticed that Yugi doesn't even remember what happen either only thing that the boy truly remembers was that he officially finished the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi and Rebekah both walked to their class together only to have Jonouchi stopped them and thanked them for the other day, both Yugi and Rebekah knew that this was going to be a start of another friendship that will last a lifetime.

* * *

 **A/n: Well what do you think of that. I think I truly out did myself with this one.**

 **Yugi: Yeah you really took your time with this one didn't you.**

 **A/n: I did Yugi.**

 **Yami: Agreed. Now with that being said we hope you enjoyed this first chapter and please tell us how we did. We would really appreciate the feedback until the next chapter, farewell.**


	2. Jailbreak

**A/n: Hope your enjoying this story, I'm really taking my time with one.**

 **Yami: You should be proud of yourself, anyway enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** **: Jailbreak**

A little over a week after the whole... _incident_ against Ushio, Yami had remained pretty dormant, though sneaking glances at Rebekah through Yugi's eyes was more than enough. But who knows how long _that_ would last?

Yugi was more than happy. He didn't just have Rebekah and Anzu as his friends, but now Jonouchi as well. Hopefully Honda would come around too, Yugi just had to be patient and let Honda come to him first. No sense in rushing it. Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts when Jonouchi talking to him. "Hey, after school, let's head to the new Burger World in town" Jonouchi told them. Yugi's baby panda like amethyst eyes lit up. If there was one food he loved more than any other, it was burgers. Both boys failed to noticed the way Anzu and Rebekah looked at each other.

"I've heard that the food is terrible." Anzu made up, Rebekah nodding in agreement.

"And, besides, remember what the teachers said? There's an escaped convict on the loose. We're to go straight home." Rebekah pointed out, though it nearly broke her heart to see the smile on Yugi's face fall into a sad pout. Sure it nearly broke her heart to see that smile go away but did some quick thinking and then looked at Yugi, "Maybe there's some other burger joint you can go too just maybe you don't go need the new one." Finally the last bell rang to tell all students that school was over and Anzu just looked at Rebekah with a knowing smile.

"Well me and Rebekah will see you two tomorrow but right now we really have to be some where, see ya guys later."

As the boys just watch the girls leave us when Jonouchi turned toward Yugi, "You know Yugi those girls have been acting weird for the past couple of days and I think we should get to the bottom of this."

Yugi just looked at his friend shocked, "You mean like follow them but they told us not to go near that new burger joint and I really don't want Rebekah nor Anzu getting mad at us."

"That's why we have to follow them Yugi because why would they tell us not to go to this new burger joint unless their are hiding something and the two of them don't want us know." Jonouchi told him. Yugi held his Millennium Puzzle with his hands and then sighed it was like the puzzle itself was telling to see what was up because friends should never keep secrets though Yami was kinda of curious so he wanted his aibou to go.

After a contemplating decision Yugi finally agreed with Jonouchi to follow the girls. The boys quickly gathered their things and decided to follow them quietly but quickly to make sure they didn't lose them. As the girls kept walking to their destination, Anzu stopped for a brief moment and turned her head around quickly only to find that no one was there, "Strange I could have sworn that someone was following us."

"Maybe it's just your imagination Anzu but if it's going to bother than move a little more quickly and get their as soon as possible." Rebekah told her friend. Anzu nodded agreement because she was getting that feeling the moment they left the school and she honestly thought she saw Yugi and Jonouchi but maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, "Yeah let's just go."

Jonouchi and Yugi were behind a wall panting slightly, they were almost caught by the girls. After a good few minutes they came out and kept their follow, though in Yugi's head the boy was beginning to think that was indeed a bad idea and he didn't want his two friends to be mad at him, especially Rebekah because he was started to grow a crush on her. Yes, Yugi was growing a crush on Rebekah because of how kind, gentle, and above all very considerate to others she was but not only the girl really loved to play games so in his head she was the perfect girl for him. Both boys were surprised though to be in front of the new burger joint, which is called burger world and Joey just looked at Yugi.

Yugi looked at Joey back knowing full ware that the girls must have walked in here and if so then the girls were there not just to eat burgers but rather work there as a part time job which high school students aren't supposed to do. When the reached the entrance both girls were with smiles on their faces and was wearing an employee uniform, "Welcome to burger world we hope you enjoy your stay today!" Both of them opened their eyes and saw Yugi and Jonouchi, the one who was angry with them was Anzu. Rebekah just showed them to their table while Anzu brought some burgers for them and held an angry face while squeezing some ketchup and once she was done, what she wrote was, _Say anything to anyone and I'll kill you._ Rebekah kinda of hoped that Anzu was kidding about the last part she said but then again Anzu was just really upset.

After awhile the girls came back and this time Anzu was calmed down and decided to tell them why at least she was here, "I'm working here as a part time job only because I want to get some money to go for my dream. My dream is to become a professional dancer in New York and working this part time job will help me. The reason why Rebekah is here is because she didn't want me working this job alone so that's both of our stories." Jonouchi just smiled at them, "You could have told us you know. We wouldn't have told anyone anyway this is to help you get your dream accomplished Anzu but next time don't keep secrets from your friends" Yugi agreed with his friend and smiled at Rebekah.

Anzu kept talking with the boys about her life long dream and as she did so someone else was coming to the door, Rebekah decided to walked over there that way Anzu could keep talking however the moment she opened the door and welcome the new person, the mysterious person grabbed her arm and placed it behind her back. "Alright everyone get on the floor right now or this girl gets it" and a gun was pointed at her head, Rebekah on the other hand never felt so scared in her life. The guy told her to grabbed her ribbon and tie it around her eyes which she did because she didn't want to get hurt, everyone else was on the floor including, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Yugi. Yugi wanted to do something, the girl that he liked was in danger yet he was powerless to do anything and to see the gun against her head made something within himself angry.

The man just took Rebekah to an empty table, the man went in first and she had to sit next to him that way he could keep getting things he wanted by making threats about taking her life. He demanded some things and requested a short guy to bring the stuff he required to him. At first Rebekah had to figured out what he meant by short guy until it finally clicked in her head that he was talking about Yugi, she stood up from her seat and yelled, "Yugi don't listen to him. Don't even bring the stuff he demands, please Yugi don't listen to..." but stopped by a harsh slap to her face. The man forced Rebekah to sit down and kept asking Yugi to go get his stuff however unknowing to the man was that Yami became angry when he slapped Rebekah, that it no way to treat a women and took over again.

Yami came with the stuff and placed it on the table but not before getting in the other seat, across from the criminal and Rebekah. "Well I brought the stuff you requested but how about you and me place a game, a shadow game." When Rebekah recognized the voice she smiled to herself, knowing that she was going to be alright now, the man hesitated at first but then finally agreed to place. Like last time she could only hear the rules being explain and couldn't see what was happening and not knowing that Yami basically won again with ease. The boy stood up walked over just to grabbed Rebekah's hand and lead her off toward the entrance of the building, the penalty game that was received was power and thus causing the criminal to burn up in flames, literally.

Once again Rebekah was taking home by Yami and as they stood in front of her doorway is when she was finally able to see his face. This time around Yami stayed a little bit longer and brought the girl that he cared about into his arms, "I'm so glad your safe Rebekah. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you, I honestly couldn't be myself if you weren't here with me." The words that came from his lips hit her heart as a love arrow, she blushed heavily hugged him back only so she could hid her face within his chest. Yami then parted but only slightly just so he could see her face and frowned, "He should've never laid a finger on you" and the boy once again very gently this time kissed the cheek that was slapped.

Rebekah's blush only got worse when he did that and Yami just chuckled, thinking that she was cute when she blushed and it was because of him. Finally Yami let her go and smiled, "Well once again this is where I take my leave and no I still don't know when you'll see me again but I'm always watching." Before he could truly leave is when Rebekah grabbed his hand and stopped him for a brief moment, Yami of course was curious on why the girl stopped him only to get his question answered when she reached up and kissed his lips softly. It was only natural to kiss her back, Yami honestly been wanted to give her a real kiss since after their first meeting, because Yami has also fallen in love with same girl as Yugi has. The two finally parted after awhile and Yami kissed her hand, once again promising that he will always be by her side to which Rebekah smiled at that and of course to keep her promise to never tell Yugi until the time was right.

* * *

 **A/n: Well what do you think of that, I thought my co-author did a great job. I help her write some of this chapter as well, since like she said it has been awhile so I helped.**

 **Yami: I liked where this story went *smirk***

 **A/n: I know you did Yami, *blushing knowing that I am the Oc of this story***

 **Yami: Anyway until next time, farewell.  
**


	3. The Face of Truth

**A/n: Before we begin this chapter I want to give a special thanks to everyone who has read, favorite and comment on this story, it means a lot to me. This chapter will be focus more on our cute panda Yugi.**

 **Yugi: Really? Are you sure Author-chan?**

 **A/n: Of course I'm sure Yugi, don't worry you'll see what I mean. Now let the chapter begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3** **: The Face of Truth**

It's been three days since the incident was dealt with at Burger World. Even though it's only been three days, to Rebekah its been longer than that but only because she wants to see Yami again, but who knows when she'll see him again. Honestly when she thought about that the incident, her thoughts became clear as day. Not only was she in love with Yami, the boy who's been protecting her, but she was also in love with Yugi, the greatest guy she has ever met. In a way Yugi was a lot like her: kind, brave when they want to be, honest, loyal, and above all the two love games, it was like the two were made for each other. Rebekah was not going to choose on who she liked more, she loves Yami and Yugi the same, and the boys would just have to share.

As the last school bell rang, Yugi walked out with Rebekah and started toward their home. This has been a routine for the two ever since they learned 2 weeks ago that they live not that far from the other. In Yugi's mind this was the greatest part of his day because he was able to walked the girls he likes home, actually the boy didn't just liked her he was in love with her and it was becoming hard not to tell Rebekah his feelings. The boy was scared to say something only because they have a great friendship and he didn't want to ruin it. Also Yugi doesn't want to face the rejection of her not loving him back, however a voice deep within himself keeps telling to be more confident and tell her how he really felt, it was like the voice wanted him to say something.

Yugi just smiled and nodded, he was going to listen to this voice and tell Rebekah how he felt but not right now he wanted himself to be ready first which probably won't take long at all. As the two reached the gate is when they heard Jonouchi call out for them and the two turned around and smiled at their blonde headed friend. They saw he wasn't only, Honda was with him and at this moment Yugi held his book bag straps a little tighter. Yes, Yugi wanted Honda to be his friend but he also didn't like him much only because Honda made him carrying his stuff and even buy dirty magazines. Rebekah got a little closer to Yugi because she didn't like Honda that much either but that would change soon enough.

"Since you two are here there's an idea that we like to discuss with the both of you" and once he finished is when Honda shook him, saying that he didn't want Yugi nor Rebekah knowing the idea, "Besides Jonouchi the two of them will just tell someone because after all they still have a grudge on me." "Honda I hate to break it to you pal but Yugi and Rebekah aren't like that I promise" because it was true. "Will the both of you keep this secret" and Yugi spoke for the both of them, "Of course we will Jonouchi so you don't have to worry about us telling" and Rebekah just nodded in agreement. At first Honda was still against the idea until finally he came around and told them what his problem was and the moment Yugi heard what it was, he understood why Honda didn't want to say anything to him or Rebekah.

Yugi just smiled at Honda, "Honda there is nothing to been ashamed of when your in love. Me and Rebekah wouldn't tell anyone about that because it's personal but I'm glad you told us." Honda just looked at Yugi shock, it was like the boy was going through the same thing he was, then maybe he had both Yugi and Rebekah all wrong and he smiled at the two. "Well the girl I'm in love with is Miho Nosaka. She's the student librarian and she's also in your class, 1-B. Not only that but she's really shy and always wears a yellow ribbon within her hair, and I have heard her friends call her Ribbon. I may not have a chance with her but I don't know care, I'm in love with you. So I was wonder if you could help me get a present to help confess my feelings for her."

Rebekah then smiled at that, of course she knew that Yugi was more than willing to help but how in the world would he help the poor boy until she looked at Jonouchi, "Jonouchi!" Jonouchi just smiled at them, "It's not my fault I just told Honda that Yugi's family runs a store and it sells all kinds of weird stuff." "I don't know Jonouchi the store my family owns only sells game but I could ask grandpa and see what he has to say" Yugi told everyone to follow him and soon all of them were inside of the game shop. Rebekah smiled at being back within the familiar place and Yugi started to call for his grandpa. "Grandpa I'm home and I need to ask you a few questions."

At that moment his grandpa came up and stood behind the counter, "Yugi welcome home and it looks like you brought some company." He grandpa smiled at them and then smiled at Rebekah knowing that she was a regular here and knows that his grandson loves the girl. "What can I help you with?" Yugi ended explaining to his grandfather what the problem was and his grandpa brought something out from the top of a selve. "It may look like a blank puzzle but that's why it's so romantic only because you can write down your fellings, break up the pieces and then send it to her. When she opens the box she'll place the puzzle pieces together only to discover something is written on them and once she done, she will know how you feel about her." Rebekah thought it was actually sweet and Honda ended up buying it but not before asking Yugi one last favor, "Please Yugi I need you to do this for me."

Yugi just smiled and nodded, "Dont worry Honda you can count on me." Honda and Jonouchi left but not Rebekah, the girl just looked at him, "Are your sure you can write a love letter Yugi?" "Yes Rebekah I'm 100 percent positive I can because I'll tell you a little secret, I know exactly what Honda is going through. He wants to tells the girl he loves how he feels, I'm like that too but I'll tell you about the girl I like another time." Yugi then went up to his room to get started on the love letter, but he had to think about what Honda would say and not him, meanwhile Rebekah just left the gameshop wondering who in the world Yugi was in love with and it honestly broke her heart a little, she was slightly jealous of who it could be.

 **-The next day-**

Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Rebekah were all in their classroom and Honda smiled at Yugi, "I can't thank you enough Yugi and I'm really sorry for doing all those things to you and Rebekah." The boy knew in his heart that Honda would come around and he did, another friend to add to his group, "It was no problem at all Honda and also don't worry about any of that stuff. I know you didn't mean any harm and your a really good person." Honda smiled more, "Thanks Yugi" and then Honda grabbed the box from his new friends hands and placed it inside of Miho's desk. When the teacher walked in, Yugi gulped when he saw who walked in, it was none other than Chono-sensai the teacher who was famous for expelling a lot of students just for having fun things like games and etc in class. At first nothing happen at all and the students started to talk among themselves wondering what was wrong with their teacher.

Finally she told the class to empty their desks and bags for it was inspection time, and Yugi along with Jonouchi and Rebekah panicked. All three of them turned to Honda, the boy held a blank expression and this was really bad. Chono-sensai walked around the classroom until she finally stood at Miho's desk, she saw a box with a bow on it and glady picked it up, "Oh and what it is this Ms. Nosaka." Miho just kept her gaze at her desk, "I don't know it was just there in my desk." Honda along with three others panicked even more, now this was really bad. Yugi just watch in horror as Chono-sensai walked back to her desk and started to open the box and place it on the table, "Oh this looks like pieces to a puzzle. You kids sudden have stuff like this and now we will see who this belongs to." She started to put the puzzle together and started to read the words that started to appear, she smiled more knowing that she was going to expel the student of who wrote this love letter.

"It seems that we have a love letter and whoever this was written by that student will be expelled." On the other hand Yugi couldn't take this any longer, he didn't want to watch his friend suffer and no less get expelled so he stood up, "I wrote that love letter sensai!" Honda turned to him even more shock and then he saw Jonouchi stood up, "No I'm the one who wrote that love letter. I was even the one who place the box within Nosaka-chan's desk." Honda smiled at them for standing up for him but he'll take the blame because he was the one who bought, "I'm sorry guys but sensai these two are lying I'm the one who wrote that message." Chono-sensai just stared at the three, "I'm sorry boys but not all three of you can be the culprit but once I finish this puzzle the entire class will know who this love letter belongs too." All three just kept watching in horror and that's when Yami had enough and switch with Yugi and to glare at the teacher. The boy could see through her lies and gave her a penalty game that dealt with truth. He just watch as her make up started to fall down as puzzle pieces and he could see would was behind that fake beauty mask, a nasty, ugly person who wants nothing but to have her way with people and make them suffer. Yami smiled when he watch the teacher walk out of the classroom and the bell rang to end the school day.

Everyone walked out of the classroom including Honda and Jonouchi. Yami just walked up to the desk and broke the pieces up and then threw them out the window, he knew tomorrow that Honda was going to confess his feelings whether he was going to be rejected or not. Rebekah just stared out him, "You know you didn't have to throw them out the window." Yami just sighed and turned to look at her, "I had to because the same thing would have happen again and I didn't want that so I just got rid of them besides Honda will tell her how he feels with words rather than writing." Rebekah just sighed as Yami was probably going to leave quickly this time, "Yami?" Yami of course wasn't going to leave right away, the boy just grabbed her hand and smiled, "Rebekah you don't have to say anything let me be the one to tell you how I feel. I love you very much, it's one of the reason why I'm protecting you. I have loved you since we first met and also I know how you feel about my aibou, don't worry I'm not jealous of him either if anything I'm willing to share with him but only if my aibou loves you too. I know how he feels but I'm going to let him tell you that but now I promise l see you again, you'll see more often now since I know you return the same feelings I have but until time Rebekah" and Yami left but not before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

 **-The next day-**

Yami was right, Rebekah heard from Yugi that Honda confessed to Miho however the girl rejected him. The girl may have rejected him but now Honda was their friend and Yugi was really happy about that. After school, Yugi walked Rebekah back to her home, he wanted to see what her house was like. Once he saw what it like, he turned around only to be stopped by the said girl, "Wait Yugi I need to tell you something and well I know we are good friends but I just need to get this off my chest. Yugi Mutou, I love you. I have been in love with you since we became friends and I know you think I can do better but that's not true, your the perfect guy for me."

Even though Yugi was 2 inches shorter than her, he didn't care and went up and hugged Rebekah tightly, "I love you too Rebekah. I have loved you since we became friends too and not only that your the perfect girl for me too. I know we are still in high school and are young but will you be my girlfriend." Rebekah just smiled and parted from him slightly, "I would be honored." Yugi then let's go of the hug and smiled brightly at her, also cheering mentally. Now all the shyness the boy once had was officially gone, Yugi made a new friend and was finally able to confess to the girl he loved, and that girl was his girlfriend now. Deep within inside the Millennium Puzzle, Yami was also happy that his aibou told Rebekah how he felt, now the two were going have to share but he was okay with that and Rebekah was okay with it as well.

* * *

 **A/n: Well how was that? Shocking right.**

 **Yugi: *blushes* I'll say, I wasn't expecting that at all but now I'm glad it happen.**

 **Yami: We're both glad it happen Yugi and we're probably okay with it.**

 **Yugi: I'm okay with it. Anyway until next time, see ya later.**


	4. The False Prophet

**A/n: Me and my co-author are going to be writing this chapter together and actually I'm going to dedicated this chapter to my co-author because she's a dear friend of mine.**

 **Yami: Aww that's so sweet.**

 **Yugi: On with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4** **: The False Prophet**

Another week has past and just like Yami promised, he tried to see Rebekah two days per week and she loved to spend time with both boys, Yugi didn't have to get her nice items or anything at all because the girl told him not too and he was okay with that, she was happy with him and he was happy with her. Today was a great day, however Rebekah noticed students really talking among themselves and they keep saying that a student had supernatural powers and could predict the future. Being the girl she was Rebekah actually like some things about the supernatural but fortune telling was not one of them but it was always obvious that it was fake, but all the students she heard talking made it seem like it was real.

It was their lunch period and the group was talking about this strange student. Anzu just looked down and just stared at Jonouchi, "Come on don't tell me you really believe this Jonouchi." "What if it's true Anzu? What if this student can really predict the future and if so then I want to know what my future is going to be." "Jonouchi there are just sometimes where your way too predictable and believe anything you hear" Honda said. "Hey, I don't believe anything I hear at least all the time Honda" "If anything Jonouchi you shouldn't let anyone predict your future because anything can happen, sure we may not know what's in store but we have to choose what we want to do in life" Yugi told his best friend. "I agree with Yugi, Jonouchi, your the only person who determines what your future can be in the end" Rebekah just smiled at Yugi, and he smiled back, knowing that the two of them were already writing their futures now together.

"Ugh you two make it sound so easy it's no wonder you two are a couple now, it's scary how much you two think alike. I will consider all your feelings guys but I'm stilling going to get my fortune told besides I'm quite curious but I won't believe what they tell me, I promise." "Alright, we believe you Jonouchi, just don't take what they say to heart, please it's better that way." Honda told him and Anzu nodded, "Yeah and besides none of us believe that fortune telling is real. Everyone knows that it's always fake and I don't care what the students say, they're probably one of those fortune tellers that go after men or women who are special and then take advantage of them later on." No one even knew that something like that was going to happen, the scariest thing was going to happen to one of the friends and it was probably going to be her, Rebekah, because she is pretty and also special and that itself made her worry a lot.

Yugi could see saw that something was started to bug her and gently place a hand on her shoulder, "Rebekah what ever is bothering you don't let it get to your head. If you ever want to talk about anything that bugs you come to me first because I want to protect you, I'll always be here for you and of course your friends as well." The girl just turned her head and smiled at him, she understood the meaning of that message and it was really sweet. "Thanks Yugi, you really are a great guy and I love you so much." He blushed slightly but he smiled back at him, "I love you too and your welcome" and Anzu couldn't help it when she found herself saying that they really were a cute couple. Both of them blushed a deeper shade of red and the rest of the group chuckled on how they were acting, "So are we going or not?" Jonouchi asked? Anzu sighed and so did the rest of the group. "Alright! Come on guys let's go get Jonouchi his fortune told." Honda told the group.

All of them made their way to the classroom the fortune teller was in and when they got there, their were just so many students that were girls waiting in line to get their fortune told. Anzu shook her head, "I knew it! It's nothing but a bunch of girls trying to see who they'll end up with or if they are truly fated to be with someone." "I agree and besides they are probably believing every word that is told to them, which is BS and we all know it too" and all of them nodded. The classroom was full of female students and some of the females wore something on their foreheads, like they were apart of some cult. Yugi who was standing beside Rebekah brought the girl closer to him, because he didn't like the feel of this room nor the person who was giving the fortunes, that boy was giving him the creeps.

Jonouchi went up to the line and waited patiently, Honda walked over and begged his friend not to do this, but he was determined to do this. The two started to yell at each other and Yugi and to push the two apart, "Come on guys knock it off you two are best friends you shouldn't be fighting over something so stupid." Rebekah wanted to help as well but Anzu grabbed her hand and shook her head no, giving a her a face saying 'Let Yugi handle this.' After two minutes everyone calmed but they were interrupted by one of the girls with the headband on, "Hey you there stop making some much noise it's bothering lord Kokurano. I suggest all of you be quiet or will force you out of the classroom." All the boys began quiet and Jonouchi whispers an apology to Honda and Yugi, to which they accepted the apology.

The fortune teller who they now knew was called Kokurano told Jonouchi that he wasn't worth his time and should leave, but Jonouchi asked that he wanted his fortune told and Kokurano placed his hand up. "I don't tell fortunes. I'm what you call a prophet. I predict people's futures and if you don't believe me than I want you to take a look at this." Kokurano reached in his cloak he wore and pulled a piece of paper with words written on it, he handed the paper to Jonouchi and the boy read it out loud, "An earthquake will happen today around 1:00pm." Just like the paper said around 1pm and earthquake was felt underneath the school and everyone within the clapped because another prediction came true but Yugi saw what was really going on and wanted to tell the so called Prophet that he was a fake. Jonouchi left after getting his future told and then Anzu, and Honda left as well but Yugi and Rebekah stayed.

Yugi wanted to go to because he saw the way this Kokurano guy was looking at his girl. Yugi grit his teeth. This was making his blood boil. How dare Kokurano eye Rebekah like that. If looks could kill, Kokurano would be already dead from the glare Yami was giving him, no one should ever eye someone like that and it made Yami wanted to come out and punch the false prophet in his dumb face. "Rebekah come on let's go you and I both know this isn't real" Yugi told her but she looked at him for a bit, "I'm sorry Yugi but now I'm slightly curious please don't be mad at me." Rebekah stood up and just held her hand out to the prophet, "Alright Kokurano you win. I want you to predict something in my future." Kokurano nodded and took your hand in his. _I've admired Rebekah from far away for so long, I can't believe I get to touch her like this_ he thought. Yugi in the other hand was struggling to keep his temper under control, it was hard for Yami as well. Both boys were trying their best but they did have the same mind set, _How dare he fondle with Rebekah's hand like that._ Yugi honestly wanted to go over there and take his girlfriend away from this creep.

"I see... I can see a protector has been watching over you. He will reveal himself to you, and you will swoon at the sight of him. He will take you to a special place and make you his forever" Kokurano replied. Rebekah blushed slightly, it was a future about her and Yami, and the thought of Yami taking her somewhere and then being his forever was something she wanted to happen. Yugi on the other hand felt that something was wrong, very wrong but he watch his girlfriend left with a love written face and then had enough, "Kokurano you are a liar. Your not a true prophet, your write down the predictions on pieces of paper and then choose the right one so people can believe you." Kokurano was furious on what was being said to him but then smirked, if Yugi was out of the way then he had Rebekah all to himself, "I see...I see countless letters will fall upon you. You've been warned."

After school Rebekah went to the room that Kokurano told her to go to, "Well Yami really come and make me his. I hope so." Meanwhile Yugi wished Rebekah didn't believe that prophet, it made him upset and sad as he walked to the library. Kokurano stayed in the shadows as Yugi returned a library book to its section. Just as Yugi figured out what countless letter meant, Kokurano knocked over the bookshelves, hoping to kill him. Yami quickly took over to save his hikari's life. He caught sight of Kokurano running off. "So the prophet makes his own predictions come true. Some superpower. Which means that next..." Yami's eyes widened. "Rebekah's in danger!" Yami took off after Kokurano.

Rebekah walked the minutes tick by and she was started to lose faith in Yami, she was beginning to think that Yamk didn't love her anymore. Kokurano snuck up behind her and covered her mouth with a cloth soaked with chloroform. Once she passed out, he smirked. Before Kokurano could do anything else to the girl Yami came out of the shadows and challenged him to a Shadow Game, winning easily. He stood above the sleeping man and shook his head, "Tomorrow everyone will know you were a fake and I hope you get your well deserved punishment." Yami then walked over to Rebekah and picked her, carried the girl bridal style out of the school. Unfortunately Yami got a small cut on his arm from his shadow game but right now his main concern was Rebekah.

Yami placed her on his bed and kissed her forehead, "I love you so much Rebekah and nothing will ever harm. I will do everything I can to protect the women I love and both me and Yugi were jealous. You may not hear me but spend time with him tomorrow, take him on a date. Yugi and I are your boyfriends and we care about Rebekah, don't ever forget that." The boy kissed her lips softly and then laid down on the bed and let Yugi take control, he smiled at the both of them, knowing that Rebekah cared about Yugi and cared about him.

 **-The next morning-**

Rebekah woke up to see herself on a bed but she was next to a sleeping Yugi, her memory was hazy from last night but she knew who saved her yesterday. She saw the cut on Yugi's arm and sighed, _Yami must have gotten a cut for when he played his shadow game_ she thought. Rebekah carefully tended to the wound and them wrapped it with some cloth. The girl smiled at Yugi, "Thanks Yugi and thank you Yami. The both of you mean so much to me and I love the two of you. I will always stay by your side, both of you. I love you both." She then kissed Yugi's lip softly and then left to go to her own home.

* * *

 **A/n: Well how was that guys. I hope you like it an like I said at the beginning of the chapter, this chapter was written for my co-author. I wanted to thank you for being my co-author and a good friend of mine. I hope you like it.**

 **Yami: *pats my head* She will and I love how you wrote this one.**

 **Yugi: *holds my hand* Yeah and we can't wait to see what's next.**

 **A/n: Thanks for reading, until next time, bye. 7**


	5. Time Bomb

**A/n: Sorry for the delay, took a break from writing and now I'm back. I'll try to upload as much as I can.**

 **Yami: So it's this part in the manga, this should be fun.**

 **Yugi: Yami how can you say that. You remember what happens.**

 **Yami: Of course I do but Author-chan is writing this story so I'm anxious to what she comes up with.**

 **A/n: Just call me by my real name next time Yami, you two are dating me remember. The author which is me is the Oc of this story.**

 **Yami: Sorry Rebekah, anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5** **: Time Bomb**

The next day Yugi woke up, unfortunately for him because he stood up so fast caused the wound on his right arm to ache. When the boy wince from the pain a thought occurred to him _I don't remember getting a cut on my arm. I don't remember much of last night either and lately I have been losing my memory but maybe it's good thing, maybe it's something I don't need to remember at the moment right now._ With that mind set Yugi got up and dressed for school, knowing he was going to walked with his girlfriend to school today and spend another great day with her and his friends, his life couldn't get any better. After getting dress, gathering his things, placing the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, Yugi went outside and saw Rebekah waiting for him. It was now summer and they were wearing the summer uniforms but the only difference was the blazers were off, other than that the uniform was pretty much the same.

The red head smiled at him, "Well good morning Yugi." She then walked up to him and gave him a small kiss on the forehead, yeah Yugi could get used to this everyday. The boy blush slightly but he also return the favor which caused Rebekah's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. The smile Yugi already had only grew wider and then the boy grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers then the couple walked they way toward Domino High. The moment they got there everybody was talking about one thing and it was about Kokurano, the boy who claimed to predict the future and now everyone was saying that he made his own predictions come true and wasn't a real prophet but a fake. Yugi smiled at that knowing no one had to worry about that ever again but Rebekah felt a little guilty about yesterday.

"Yugi" she began, the boy turned to her, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I got my fortune told and I actually believe what Kokurano told me when in reality I already have a boyfriend who loves me for me and is sweet but I just wanted to know what my future was going to be like with you." Yugi grasped her hand a little tighter but smiled, "Rebekah there's no need to apologize your curiosity got the best of you and that's okay it's just what makes us human. I know our relationship isn't going to be perfect, we'll have fights, and have hardships but that's a sign of a healthy relationship not a perfect one." Rebekah smiled, Yugi always knew the right words to say in moments like these "Thanks Yugi." The boy nodded and then they went to class.

 **~Time Skip~**

It was now the end of school and the gang were gashing their things and ready to go home however before they did Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda heard Rebekah started talking to Yugi. Rebekah looked down at a newspaper on her desk and smiled brightly, "Yugi I heard that a new water park opened up within the amusement park do you want to go tomorrow on a date with me." When he heard those words the boy almost wanted to faint but didn't and glady accepted, of course he wanted to do, this was going to be their first date as a couple. The three that listen on their conversations just smiled at each other and were going to stalk them the next day because they wanted to take secret pictures without them knowing.

 **~The Next Day~**

The couple arrived at the amusement park, they got a discount since the two were high schoolers. Yugi was a gentleman and paid for the both of them despite the attendant calling him a kid but the boy ignored it. As they two walked toward the water park section, they both decided to change there instead of now and once they got there Yugi went to the boys locker room and Rebekah went to the girls locker room. Yugi came out first and waited, yes he wasn't very muscular and was super white and short but now he didn't care anymore. His friends likes him for who he was and his girlfriend liked him for who he was too, so he didnt care what people thought of him now. Finally Rebekah came out moments later and wore a solid orange bikini and the moment Yugi saw her, the boys entire face became a solid crimson red. Even Yami who was beside his aibou in spirit form blushed the same color, who knew that Rebekah was sexy and could rock a bikini. Both of the boys were super lucky to be dating a girl like this and Yami smirked, saying to himself that he'll take Rebekah on a proper date to but he'll let his aibou have the first go.

A hand waved in front of his face and Yugi was brought back from his thoughts, "Come on I got us a inner tube let's go ride some slides shall we." Just like that the two went on every water slide together and soon the two rested on chairs besides a swimming pool. Rebekah laid down and Yugi did so as well, "That was fun Rebekah and we still have plenty of time today. Hey why don't we get dry off and go on some amusement park rides now." Honestly Yugi didn't want this day to end, it was the best date ever. Rebekah turned to him and nodded, "Sure I think that's a great idea let's go get dressed and have some fun." A couple minutes went by and Yugi held a stuff panda within his hands, "Rebekah you didn't have to win this prize for me and honestly I don't how you won most of the games here are rigged you can tell." The girl just smiled, "I know but I wanted to get you a little something and when I look at pandas they remind me of you besides the game was pretty easy to figure out even when it's rigged." Yugi just smiled, "Thanks I'll cherish it forever and think of you ever time I see it."

Finally they kept walking and soon Rebekah went onto the Ferris wheel by herself, she just rush us and didn't tell Yugi at first but the boy saw go in anyway so he didn't freak out as much. Now as Rebekah got half way up is when both she and Yugi saw a bunch of policemen show up near the Ferris wheel and an announcement was made through the entire park that a bomb was somewhere on the Ferris wheel and the trigger man was in one of the gondolas. When Yugi heard this the boy just about panic and concern and worry was written all over his face, Rebekah was in danger and that's when his mind lost it and Yami took over. He was worried beyond belief but thankfully the trigger man wanted to play a little game with the cops and Yami was more than willing to take the top detectives place, he was the master at gaming so he could figure where he was in no time.

The game went on for awhile, some gondolas on the Ferris wheel exploded and one was close toward Rebekah and Yami grit his teeth, the boy didn't want to lose the women that both he and his aibou love and that was his determination to win. Finally Yami figure where the trigger was hiding and thus the panic ended and all the passengers were save from harm. Rebekah just ran to Yami when she came out of the gondola and tackle him to the ground, "Once again Yami you saved my life and I can't thank you enough." She got off him softly and pulled him up but the boy hugged her tightly, "Don't scare me like ever again Rebekah both me and Yugi love you with our entire being and we both don't want lose you." Rebekah hugged him back, "Yami I'll be careful next time and makesure I stick to Yugi as much as possible." Yami nodded and let go but not before giving her a passionate kiss, sometimes Yami wish he had his own body so he can kiss her like this all the time without having to switch with Yugi but this was his life now and he honestly didn't want to change it.

Yami smiled at her before letting Yugi take control and Rebekah explain to the boy as best she could what happen, "Also Yugi I'm sorry I scared you I should have asked you to come with me." Yugi sighed, "You don't have to apologize just next time be careful." The girl nodded, in a way both Yugi and Yami were almost like twins, they have the mind set and Rebekah just kept falling in love with both ever time they spoke or they thought something sweet to say. The couple both went home but Yugi was happy that his grandpa allow his girlfriend to stay the night since it was already late, still to Yugi despite what happen early this was the best day of his life and it was so far the best date too. _What else could go wrong_ Yugi thought as he held his sleeping girlfriend within his arms and then he fell asleep while dreaming a future with Rebekah.


	6. The Man from Egypt Part 1

**Chapter 6: The Man from Egypt Part 1**

It has been 5 days since anything of late has happen, Yami did come out for 2 of the days to spend with her but for the remainder of the days Rebekah spend with Yugi. The red head made sure to spend enough time with both boys, however for some reason heart ache more for Yami. She did love Yugi, she really did but her heart screamed that she belonged with Yami more. Rebekah thought she would be okay with liking them both the same, it was like that for awhile but now her heart was going toward one man. Was she going to break up with Yugi, of course not but some time in the future the boy will be heartbroken because she told Yami and not him but he'll accept what happen because he know that Rebekah ultimately belongs with Yami.

Once again here they were at school well more like after school and the groups of friends was talking with one another. Yugi smiled, had something important to tell his friends, then started. "Guys a archaeologist's went to Egypt and found another tomb within the valley of kings. The artifacts are going to be displayed at the museum tomorrow." Anzu smiled, "That's cool Yugi but your puzzle is also from Egypt but you grandpa said that it held mysterious power." Jonouchi just looked at Yugi and got frighten a little, "Your not cursed are you Yugi." Yugi looked at him, "Cursed!? No I'm not cursed."

Yugi then sighed, _But lately I have lapses in memory and I don't know why._ Honda spoke up, "Your crazy everyone knows that curses don't exist." "But however Yugi's grandpa did say the people who discovered the puzzle all died mysterious deaths" Rebekah pointed out. Jonouchi then hugged Honda, "Are you sure your not cursed Yugi?" Yugi sighed, that was getting annoying, "No I'm not cursed however one of Grandpa's friend is a professor to the university who was also apart of the find. He was invited to go see the exhibit and he taking me along as well but I wanted to see if you guys would come." Everyone one of them smiled, saying they would love to come.

 **-the next day-**

Everyone all stood at the entrance of the museums and Grandpa was talking with his friend and they were introduced to the man who funding the exhibit and was the finder of the tomb. Yugi was talking with friends when the man grabbed the Millennium Puzzle, "I can't believe this is the Millennium Puzzle my dear boy can we please display this at the exhibit" Yugi sighed and he didn't want to because this was his precious treasure. "Okay but only for today" Yugi removed the puzzle from his neck and gave it to the man afterward went into the museum. Rebekah awed at everything but all this felt familiar to her and then she saw a crown that a Queen would in Egypt. She stared at it for the longest time and a image of her and Yami appeared in the reflection. She blinked and then the image wasn't there when she look. The image was her in an Egyptian dress with the crown on her head but why was Yami there until Rebekah noticed that Yugi was next to. The image of Yami however he wore the garments of the Pharaoh with a crown also on his head. Rebekah knew Yami didn't see the image, the puzzle was in a display case but she definitely tell him about it.

The gang went to the mummies and Jonouchi became scared, he didn't like mummies at all and he pushed Honda and Anzu away leaving only Yugi and Rebekah. The two haven't said anything to each other the entire time they were here, silence. A man then walked up next to them and saw he was Egyptian however he started to cry. Yugi was first to speak, "Why are you crying?" The man just looked at Yugi and Rebekah, "These aren't my tears. The soul of great Pharaoh exists in those mummified remains and he wants to go back to his slumber but it was disturbed." He then cleared the tears and patted the boy before, "What a cute boy." The man then walked away and Yugi blushed, "I'm not a boy I go to highschool." Rebekah then grabbed his hand and they left.

Anzu smiled, "Guys I found Yugi's puzzle" no one noticed that the man was going to sell the puzzle for profit. Yugi smiled, it looked beautiful but Grandpa's friend came to him, "You never wanted to give the puzzle away." Yugi shook his head, "No I didn't the puzzle is very important to me" "I can this Millennium Item thinks highly of you, apparently you and maybe one person can touch it because I wasn't able to pick it up. No one was able to." Rebekah smiled knowing that must be Yami's doing then the professor left and Anzu brought a camera out. "Let's take a picture" and everyone got into position and someone took a totally of 2 pictures. Yugi was next to Rebekah, Jonouchi was next to Honda and Anzu was next to Honda. They were all smiling but in one picture behind Rebekah was the silhouette of Yami.

Soon they left the museum but Yugi stayed behind, Rebekah didn't bother to stay because the boy said he was just going to get the puzzle back and once the museum closed is when Yugi entered the building. Unknown to him the man he met before had matters to take care of and when he finished he saw the Millennium Puzzle in its complete form. The man was shock because no one has been able to complete it however when he walked back the boy he met earlier was there. "That my Millennium Puzzle!" Once again shock was seen on his face, "Your the one who complete this" and Yugi nods. Yugi stared at him before he saw him hit his knees but the man used his Millennium Key to see into the boys soul.

The man looked, "So he has two souls room. One is filled with child toys and nothing but pure thoughts but the other" and opened the door. Yami looked at him, "You have discovered my soul room." The man sighed, the boy had another being within him and looked at Yami. He explained to him that the Millennium Puzzle was a powerful item not even his own could compare to it. The Puzzle was only wore by the Pharaoh long ago and why it was buried in his tomb. Yami looked at him, he knew this already but yet to fully unlock the power, what nonsense. "Well if you wish know the power of the puzzle I will tell you however you must find my true room but know it won't be easy" Yami then disappeared. The man was given a labyrinth probably because he was an intruder and opened doors to many traps but he didn't give up. Finally after walking he found Yami's soul room who was sitting in a throne type chair, "Yo."

The man walked toward Yami only for part of the floor to crumble beneath him, he fell but used his hand to hold on the edge. He didn't want to get lost in the boys mind forever however Yami brought a hand down to him, "Don't worry it's real" and he lifted the man up. Yami looked at him, "Dont mess with people's soul it's not right." The man just looked at him before going back to his physical body, he just looked at the boy. He gave him back the puzzle and stood up, "What is your name boy?" "Boy it's not boy, it's Yugi, Yugi" Yugi yelled. "Well Yugi my name is Shadi and I am in debt to your other self but for now I must go." Yugi sighed what a strange man he was really was but unknown to Yami and Yugi was that Shadi was going to test the power of the puzzle.


	7. The Man from Egypt Part 2

**A/n: Hey guys it's me sorry for taking my time on these chapters because I have to reread the manga for I can't remember what happens. I only knew the first volume of the manga by heart and yes I know I skip a chapter but the chapter that will get introduce Kaiba will be the next chapter :)**

 **Yami: I can't wait**

 **Yugi: Yami you didn't like Kaiba in any of Season 0**

 **Yami: Yeah because he was a totally jerk and he didn't care about another not even his brother until season 1. The man was insane.**

 **A/n: Anyway hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 7: The Man from Egypt Part 2**

-the next day-

The gang walked from school and they were all quiet until Anzu said something, "Hey I don't if you heard but the guy we met yesterday who was in charge of the exhibit was found dead this morning it was all over the news." Jonouchi looked at her, "Of course we all heard that's why I have been on edge at school today because it's the mummy's curse coming to haunt us." Honda sighed, "Dude it doesn't exist so let it go."

"I won't Honda I mean how can we explain his death no one murder him" and for once he made a point. Honda bit his lip, now he was questioning himself, what if it was real. Anzu looked at Yugi and Rebekah, "Well what do you two think?" "Well I cant really say for sure but all I know is that his death really shock me and I'm still shaken by it" Rebekah told them. Yugi didn't say anything, it was definitely strange.

"Well anyone this is the road I take home" Anzu then left. The everyone else went toward their home until it was Rebekah and Yugi. Rebekah stopped walking, "Sorry Yugi looks like you have to walk home by yourself today I got to get some groceries so I'll see tomorrow when we visit the professor at the university with everyone tomorrow okay." The girl leaned down to kiss his cheek goodbye and left and Yugi smiled as she walked off. "I'm so lucky to have her as my girlfriend and I can't believe I have already at this age to." He just walked home not knowing that not walking with her to the grocery would be something he regret.

When Rebekah walked toward her home Shadi appears behind her and use the Millennium Key to look in her mind. The Egyptian looked and saw no evil thought until he saw what the room looked like, "This looks like the other Yugi's soul room an Egyptian tomb but why would this girl have something like this unless their a part of her mind that has yet to be seen." Shadi then looked at a tablet within her mind, and then Shadi understood who she was, "So the girl doesn't understand that she is wife to the nameless Pharaoh. I'm sorry but I have to take control of you to test his power so forgive me my Queen."

-the next day-

Everyone was at the university where Yugi's grandpa friend was but the boy noticed that his girlfriend wasn't normal, she didn't look right. He tried to talk to Rebekah but the girl only smiled at him and that smiled seemed force. Once they went to the room where the professor was at day was finally turning into dusk. The entered the room only to find it damaged and no one was there.

Jonouchi looked around until the professor came out of the closet attacking him. Jonouchi blocked his attack but saw his eyes, blank and he was making weird noise. "Guys the professor is a mindless zombie I'm telling it's because of the mummy's curse." They all ran out of the room with the professor running after them. As they ran Rebekah turned another way to go up the roof and Yugi saw her go that direction which he followed because something wasn't right.

The moment he got there Yugi looked in horror as Rebekah was standing on board and she was standing at the edge. The board itself was medium size but she just stood there and if she moved Rebekah would fall and could die. Yugi tried to climb the fence that was blocking him but someone stop him. "Don't do that Yugi or else I might make her jump."

Yugi turned to that source of the voice and saw Shadi there wanting an explanation to which he say, "I want you to bring the other Yugi I want to test the full extent of the millennium puzzle or I'll just tell the girl I control to just jump. She will jump to because she only acts on what I tell her to." A bright light was seen there stood a pissed off Yami, "Shadi you bastard leave Rebekah out of this."

"So I was right you and your counterpart have feelings for this girl but I can't leave her out of this because it was the only way to force you out quicker." Yami glared more, Rebekah was too important to him and his Aibou, " She won't fall if I do your test." "Technically no but see the statues there four of them are yours and the top one the fifth one is mine. They reflect our will and if your four break she will fall but if mine break the Millennium Key will slid down the rope touch her hand and she'll be free from my control and turn back to normal."

"But why risk her life" Yami yelled! "Simple to really put you to the test this is a real shadow game where a life is on the line try and not fail other Yugi." The test already began and one of the statues broke causing Yami to panic when he saw the board move a little. The next test he was able to pass but the third test cause his Aibou to almost lose faith causing two statues to break. Yami pass though because he didn't play against his opponent and the boy saw the rope break a little running to the fence only to see Jonouchi there.

"Don't worry Rebekah I won't let you fall" and the top statue started to break and Yami look at Shadi, "What you fail to realize that is friendship is strong and Jonouchi is not the same person anymore, you lost." Then his statue broke underestimating the other Yugi and his friends. The Millennium Key slid down the rope touch the girls hand who came back to her senses.

Later the professor was back to normal and everyone went home but Yami stay control the entire time, Rebekah didn't remember what happened but for once he was actually thankful she didn't. Once they were in front of her home Yami hugged her very tightly. "Rebekah listen to me I will do everything I can to protect you. I can't lose you, it's my greatest fear. If I lost you I really would go insane, I never realize how much I love you until today and today I almost lost you because of a mistake I made."

Rebekah hugged him back, tears were in her eyes and Yami continued to talk, "One day your going have to choice on who you love more me or Yugi but until then you can love us the same but just know you'll have to chose." Yami finally parted from Rebekah and kissed the girl on the lips very passionately. Once he parted he smiled, "I love you." Yami then let go and started to walk away. The red head called out his name, "Yami I love you too." Yami smiled at that knowing she did mean it and then let Yugi take control the moment he walked in the game shop.


End file.
